Springfield Beauty
by laureate.degenerate
Summary: An erotic tale of lust, betrayal, and passionate love making.
1. Chapter 1

Marge awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside her bedroom window. She rolled onto her side and looked over at her husband; Homer had also been stirred by the songs of the birds. Marge leaned in towards her husband and pressed her lips against his. Homer moved his hand up to her chest and groped her breasts, Marge moaned and pushed Homer down onto his back. She slipped her hands inside the waistband of his pajamas and pulled them down, exposing his manhood. She grasped it in her hand and started to stroke him. Homer gasped and gripped the bedsheets as Marge quickened her pace, she seductively lowered her head and placed the head of his cock into her mouth and began to bob her head atop his cock. As she worked Marge slid her hand beneath her panties to rub her clit, and felt her pussy beginning to moisten. She pulled off her panties and threw them in Homer's face and straddled him, before gently pushing his cock inside of her. Marge groaned as she felt Homer's five inch member fill her hole. She pulled her nightie up off her head, exposing her perky breasts bouncing as she rode his cock. Homer grabbed her tits and squeezed and Marge's breathing grew heavy as pleasure began to spread throughout her body. Homer grunted as his cock once again slammed up inside of Marge's tight pussy; Marge could tell Homer was close to orgasm, so she quickened her pace and Homer started to shake, and then his cock erupted inside of Marge, shooting a hot load of cum inside of her vagina. Marge continued to chase her orgasm but she found herself unable as Homer went limp inside of her. She stood up, slipping his cock outside of her, cum dripped from her cunt as she hopped off the bed onto the floor, pecked Homer on the cheek and headed into the bathroom to wash up.

Marge turned on the shower and let the hot water fill the room with steam. She stepped into the stream and felt the water cover her naked body. She grabbed soap and started to wash her chest, rubbing the suds across each of her breasts, as her hands worked their way downward, she found herself fondling her clit once again. Her vagina was still throbbing from fucking Homer, and she was still seeking her ever elusive orgasm. Her fingers began to work and she felt her knees buckle, she grabbed the shower head and blasted water directly onto her clit. This sensation brought her to her knees inside of the shower, and she sat back, leaning against the wall, legs spread, shooting water directly onto her clit. Her toes curled and her teeth clenched as she felt herself getting closer. She closed her eyes in anticipation and waited for the crushing wave of bliss to hit her.

"Mom! We need breakfast!"

Marge was suddenly brought back down to earth. She shut off the shower and stood up gingerly, her legs still shaky from the water. Her body screamed, demanding an orgasm but Marge knew that the kids were already late for school. She toweled herself dry, slipped on a ragged old bra, a comfortable pair of old underwear, put on her dress and made her way downstairs. She quickly handed Bart and Lisa each a piece of toast and some fruit and pushed them out the door. She watched Homer pull out of the driveway and race off to work, and then she saw Otto drive past in the school bus, Bart and Lisa still preoccupied inside.

By the time she returned home, Marge was exhausted. Bart forgot to finish his science homework, Lisa needed a field trip form signed and Maggie was late to daycare. Just as she was about to collapse on the couch, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Howdy neighboureeno! Sorry to bother you but I diddly dang forgot my Leftorium stock sheet at home. Would you diddly darn mind to go into my house and send me a picture of the file?"

"Sure Ned, not a problem," Marge replied overly sweetly.

Ned failed to pick up on Marge's sarcasm as he detailed where in his home she would find the file, and Marge could practically hear him smiling through the phone as he thanked her and hung up. She rummaged inside the junk drawer until she found the Flanders' spare key, then headed out to her neighbour's house. She unlocked the door and walked up the steps to the bedroom, where the file lay, atop their bed. She snapped a photo of it and send it off to Ned.

Marge sat down on the Flanders' bed and admired their room. It was immaculate, not a single item out of place. Family pictures adorned the walls and a bible rested on the nightstand. Out of curiosity, Marge began to look around. She looked at their pictures: Rod and Todd as babies, their family trip to Israel, and their visit to the beach. Marge stopped and admired the last photo. Ned's upper body was exposed and she hungrily gazed at his chiseled abs and angular biceps. Standing next to him was Maude, wearing a bikini. Marge gawked at the size of Maude's breasts, barely contained by the bathing suit. She continued wandering around their bedroom, stopping at the walk in closet. The front end of the closet contained their day-to-day clothes and further back Marge found their formal attire, suits and dresses; yet as she pushed even further back she discovered the Maude's delicates: her lingerie. Maude had over a dozen different scandalous outfits in a variety of different styles. Marge selected a two-piece set and carried it out into the bedroom. She pulled off her dress and looked at herself in the mirror. Her old bra hid her breasts rather than accentuating them and her panties were barely hanging on to her waist. She slipped them off and began to put on Maude's lingerie. She slid the stocking over her long legs and hooked them up to the thong that squeezed between her ass. Then she put on the bra, which pushed up her breasts making them appear to double in size. She looked at herself in the mirror once again. She was gorgeous. She walked over the the Flanders' bed and lay down beneath the covers. Her hand once again found her clit, but before she could commence, her fatigue caught up with her, forcing her to drift to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Marge was startled awake by the sound of a door opening. She heard voices and movement down below her and came to the realization that the Flanders were home. She rushed to the door and peered out into the hallway, the front door visible from nearly every angle of the first floor, escape was impossible. She whipped out her phone and texted Homer that she planned on spending the night at Patty and Selma's then dashed into the closet and hid herself amongst the clothes.

As night fell, Marge heard Ned tuck the children into bed and listened intently as Maude and her husband entered the bedroom. As she hid in the closet, still dressed in Maude's lingerie, Marge heard whispers and giggling but could not discern what was being said. She started to inch her way closer to the door when she froze. The door handle had begun to turn. Marge desperately threw herself behind a set of jackets, as Maude entered the dimly lit closet. Maude walked directly to the back of the closet and selected a piece of lingerie. Marge watched Maude slowly remove her pajamas, revealing her naked body. Marge was astounded by Maude's beauty. Maude's hips were wide and her ass was thick, jiggling everytime she stepped, her waist was thin and her stomach was flat, and attached to her chest, were triple D breasts. Maude slid her gorgeous frame inside of a slinky one-piece outfit, the lingerie was red and tightly hugged all of her curves. Maude then selected a pair of stiletto heels and slipped them on before exiting the closet. Marge rushed to the closet door and peeked outside, trying to watch what was happening. Maude had lain herself down across the bed and Ned was still in the bathroom. Marge heard the bathroom door rattle and watched Ned walk into the bedroom and look lovingly upon his wife. Ned started unbuttoning his shirt, slowly revealing his svelt body. He let his shirt fall to the floor, then he gripped his pants, and yanked them to the ground. Marge gasped. Ned was enormous. His cock was nearly a full foot long. Maude pranced over to Ned and got down on her knees. Ned grunted as Maude devoured his cock. He traced his fingers through her hair as his cock pushed deeper down her throat; Maude paused only momentarily, gagging slightly before forcing the last inches inside of her mouth. She held his monstrous member in her mouth for as long as she could, then she released herself, gasping for air.

Marge could feel herself getting wet as she watched the spectacle. Without thinking, her hand moved down to her clit, her breathing became heavy and she strained, trying to get a better look at what was happening.

Maude's mouth was dripping with saliva and precum. She ran her tongue across Ned's shaft, then stroked him with her hand while she began to suck his balls. Ned placed his hands on her hair again, gripping her forcefully, he pulled her back, waited for her to open her mouth, and inserted his cock back inside her mouth. He drew his cock back, then pushed it forwards, slowly beginning to fuck his wife's mouth. He started to speed up his thrusts, punishing Maude's mouth and slamming his cock down her throat. Marge watched as Maude's plump ass rippled every time Ned slammed himself inside her mouth. He quickened his pace further, moaning as Maude gagged on his manhood. Then he thrust one final time, plunging his cock down her throat, and held it there. Maude began to struggle, she needed air, but Ned's grip was too strong. She pushed back against her husband but it was useless, his cock was deeply entrenched in her mouth. Ned grunted and thrust ever so slightly deeper into Maude's mouth, and he felt a massive load of cum explode from inside of him, down Maude's throat. Maude struggled to contain it all, she began to gag and forced herself to swallow every drop of his cum. Finally, Ned pulled his cock out of her mouth and Maude fell to the floor, desperately sucking down air.

Ned pulled her up to her feet and bent her over their bed. He gazed down at his wife's ass and planted himself directly behind it, pushing aside her lingerie he felt his pussy, burning with anticipation. He pushed the head of his cock across her asshole, trembling, he pushed his finger inside her ass and felt how incredibly tight it was.

"No, Neddy." Maude cooed.

Ned took one last look at Maude's virgin asshole, then pushed the thought from his mind. He rubbed the head of his cock up against opening and heard her moan in anticipation. Ned slowly pushed his cock inside of her soaking wet cunt. Her juices drenched his shaft as he pushed himself inside of her, her walls squeezed tightly at his cock, barely allowing him entry. He grabbed her hips and forced himself deeper.

"Aaa-aaAAHH! Neddy!" Maude squealed as she felt all twelve inches inside of her.

He shoved the final inch of his cock inside her cunt and his crotch made a smacking sound as it crashed into Maude's ass. Ned started to slowly pump in and out of his wife. Maude gripped the bedsheets as she felt Ned brushing against every wall of her pussy. She weakly moaned his name as he increased his pace so that with each thrust his groin would clap against Maude's ass. Ned reached forward and grabbed Maude's hair, pulling her hair backwards, causing her to arch her back and push herself back against Ned's cock. Ned brought his other hand down on Maude's ass, smacking her. Maude yelped. Ned smacked her ass until it turned red, then he gripped her hair with both of his hands and used it as a harness, slamming into Maude with all of his strength.

"Ooo-AAAH-oooh, Ne-e-eeed...pe-uh-lea-ea-se, harder…" Maude groaned.

Ned slammed his cock inside of her cunt, he felt her body shake and started to fuck her as fast and hard as he could. Ned grabbed his wife's massive ass as it jiggled against him, he gripped it firmly as he shoved his massive shaft down her cunt. Maude's breathing became ragged and she started to grunt and bark as Ned fucked her. He felt her pussy tighten around his cock and Maude orgasmed, squirting her juices all over the bed spread. Picking Maude up he twirled her around tearing the lingerie off of her body, revealing her gorgeous body. He pushed her back onto the bed and mounted her, sitting down on top of her stomach. He placed his cock in between her breasts and Maude squished them together, enveloping his cock in the warm flesh. Ned started to push his cock between her tits, while Maude tongued at the head of his dick with her mouth. Ned then gripped Maude's tits himself and held them in his hands, firmly pressing them against his erect penis. Just as he felt himself nearing orgasm Ned stopped, and lay down beside Maude, motioning for her to mount him.

Maude stood up on the bed and looked down at Ned, as he gazed up at her she took her foot and placed it on his shoulder, pushing him down, forcing him to lie flat, then she bent down and grabbed his cock, and pushed it back inside of her. She began to ride her husband, tits flopping up and down as she bounced on his cock. Ned reached up and pinched her nipples before raising his mouth up to suckle at her tits. He wrapped his arm around Maude's neck and while she rode him, he pressed his mouth into hers. The pair explored each others' mouths and saliva dripped across their lips. Ned felt Maude's ass flopping against him and reached around her to grab it, maneuvering his mouth back to her breasts. He began to slap her ass once more and started to nibble lightly at Maude's nipples. Maude grunted and rode him harder, gyrating her body against his cock, attempting to force him into every corner of her cunt. Ned felt Maude slow down as her pussy was becoming too sensitive and she was physically unable to ride him as rigorously. Ned began to thrust upwards, slamming his cock quickly inside of her. Maude squealed as her body responded to the stimulance and her toes curled, her eyes closed, her pussy tightened and her orgasm erupted all over Ned's cock, causing her to lose balance and topple over.

As the pair of lovers lay on the bed facing each other, each panting and out of breath, Ned smiled and kissed his wife. He lay her on her back and placed her feet up on his shoulders. When he pushed himself back inside of her, it was apparent to Maude that this was the deepest he had gone all night. Maude extremely sensitive due to her multitude of orgarms and she was facing the entirety of Ned's cock. She gasped and placed her hands on his chest, sinking in her nails she drew red lines on his abs as she scratched and clawed at him. She lifted her feet from his shoulders and shoved them in his face. Ned grabbed her foot with his hand and began to lick and suck on his wife's toes. He tasted the salty and rough texture of her feet while he continued to pound her pussy. He put her entire big toe into his mouth and sucked on it, then licked from the sole of her foot to the top of the toes. Once each of her feet were entirely covered in his saliva, Maude wrapped her legs around his back, locking him inside of her and helping him to thrust as deep and hard as possible.

"AAAAaaaAAAAH FFUuuuUUUCCKKK! NED! YEEEeeeEEEeess!"

Maude began to scream louder as Ned fucked her. He placed his hand across her mouth to silence her and continued to destroy her tight cunt. With his other hand he explored her chest, cupping her massive breast in his hand he squeezed it, then pinched her nipple hard with his fingers, causing Maude to squeak. The pair both drew close to orgasm and Ned grabbed his wife by the back of the head and drew her in for another passionate kiss. Maude squeezed him tightly against her with her legs and felt her cunt explode in pure orgasmic bliss.

"Y-y-y-y-eeeesssssss! N-n-n-EEE-D-d-d!"

She squirted all over her chest, soaking him in her juices. Ned felt his wife's pussy contracting against his cock and completely lost his ability to retain his load. He felt Maude's legs wrapped around him, pulling him deep inside her and he grunted as he exploded inside of his wife, filling every crevice in her cunt with cum. His seed drizzled out of Maude's cunt and along his balls as he continued to pump it inside of her. Maude grunted like an animal as her orgasm reduced her to a primevil state. Ned squeezed her tits hard and shoved his tongue back down her throat. The pair locked in a passionate embrace, fluids coated their bedsheets, steam rose from their bodies, and they stuck to each other as their rigorous fucking had caused them to sweat extensively. They drifted off to sleep intertwined with each other. Their genitals ached from the fucking, but their bodies vibrated from the orgasmic pleasure of the ordeal.


	3. Chapter 3

Marge awoke with her hand still down her panties. She brought it up to her nose and realised it was soaked in her juices. She now knew for certain, that the only man capable of delivering her an orgasm was Ned Flanders, and she would stop at nothing to get it. She waited until the Flanders' awoke. They changed their bedsheets, fed the kids, then Maude had left for her job at the church and Ned went out to drop off Rod and Todd, then she slipped out of the closet and got to work. She doused her body in steaming hot water in the shower, then toweled herself dry, pulled on Maude's lingerie, and applied Maude's makeup to her face. She ran lipstick over her lips making them plump and red. She styled her eyelashes so that they were long and fluttered every time she blinked. She stepped back into the Flanders' bedroom, and entered the closet. She scanned Maude's collection of shoes and selected a pair of five-inch, red, stiletto heels. She squeezed her cute feet inside of them and sat back, laying in wait.

Ned kissed her children goodbye and watched as they ran off into Springfield Elementary. He headed back towards his home, humming alone to a song on the radio and picturing how he had ravaged his wife the night before. As he pulled into the driveway all seemed normal. However, when he opened the door to re-enter his house, he found a trail of candles. He began to follow the trail, blowing out each flame as he passed by; the trail led from the front door, through the living room, up the stairs and stopped at his closed bedroom door. He slowly pushed the door open, cautiously peering inside to check for danger, but as soon as his eyes fell upon his bed, he froze. Marge was spread out on her back, gazing back at Ned. Her feet concealed behind her heels, her legs covered in black stockings which led up her thighs to her tight, firm ass, and above that, was her exposed stomach, which was directly below her firm and perky tits, pushed up by the lingerie. Finally, her tongue ran across her lips as her eyes stared intently at Ned. She raised her hand and beckoned with her finger, for him to come closer.

"M-M-Marge…" Ned stammered, "W-w-what are you doing? Why are you naked?"

Marge stood and walked over to him. She placed one hand on his chest and wrapped her other around the back of his head, gripping his hair as she pulled him towards her into a kiss. The kiss was brief and filled with passion, but Ned pulled away.

"Marge! What the dickens are you doing?! This is not right! I-I-I'm married, and…"

As Ned trailed off Marge pushed him against the wall and dropped to her knees, furiously working at Ned's belt buckle. Eventually it gave way and Marge pulled down his pants to reveal his manhood. Despite Ned's protests, his cock stood fully erect. Marge gawked at the sheer size of it, she placed her hand at the bottom of the shaft and squeezed, causing Ned to groan and grab the top of her head for balance. Ned continued to protest, he had started to push Marge away from him when she flicked his balls causing him to yelp in pain. Then before he could react, Marge had shoved his cock down her throat.

Marge had lots of expertise in this area and her gag reflex was not existent. Ned lost feeling in his legs and realised his protests were futile. He gave in and watched Marge work. Marge felt Flanders' cock sliding down her throat, she forced it as deep as she could, pushing it further and further down her throat until her nose rubbed against Flanders' pubes. She heard Ned moan and felt him grip her hair as she had seen him do to Maude. She opened her mouth wide and relaxed her throat as she felt Ned start to thrust into her mouth. Ned had decided that fucking Marge was inevitable, so he would punish her with his cock. He started to pound her throat, grabbing her hair tightly in his hands and pulling her head towards him as he thrust forwards, smashing his penis all the way back down her throat. He saw Marge's eyes begin to water and watched her hand clench in a fist so tightly that her nails were digging into the skin of her palm. Yet Marge did not protest, she took all of his cock, covering it with saliva and working over every inch of it with her tongue. Eventually Flanders had had enough. He threw Marge off his cock and twirled her around, bending her over the bed and stared at her ass. Marge twerked slightly in anticipation, causing her ass cheeks to clap together overtop the thong that she wore, Ned grabbed the thong and ripped it off her body.

"Yes, yes...fuck me...please…" Marge moaned.

Ned took the broken thong he held in his hand and shoved it in her mouth. Marge tasted the salty sweetness of her fluids that coated the inside of the thong - her cunt was soaking wet. She felt Flanders slide his fingers inside her cunt and she groaned, her legs shook and she closed her eyes, waiting for him to put his massive cock inside of her. But nothing happened. Marge waited, and waited, but his cock did not replace his fingers inside of her pussy. She turned around and saw Ned, coating his fingers with her vaginal juices, and spreading it over his cock. Then in horror, she felt his rub the head of his monstrous twelve inch shaft against her asshole. She did not protest but her hands clenched once again. She felt him forced the tip inside of her ass. She gasped. As he pushed himself deeper, she yelped and wailed.

"Y-y-yes, y-y-y-yes...f-f-f-fuc-k-k, m-m-my ass. OW! OH! W-w-w-waaAAAAAH!"

Ned paused after forcing the last inch inside of her ass.

"You're the first man ever to be inside of that hole" Marge said, trying to speak through the thong stuffed inside her mouth.

Ned ignored her.

"P-p-please...you can do whatever you want with me. But be gentle" Marge begged.

Ned smirked. He punishment was only beginning. He felt as her asshole throbbed and contracted against his cock. He drew it back, until only the tip remained inside of her, then with all of his force, he slammed it back inside of her, causing Marge to scream in pain. He started to rail her ass as hard as he could. He drew his hand upward and brought it down on her ass cheek, smacking it so hard that the skin rippled and became immediately red. He smacked her butt while he destroyed her asshole with his cock, turning her ass from a mild pink to a auburn red. Marge's ass was so sensitive that even a slight breeze would send shivers down her body, and Ned was slapping it with all his forced. Marge was in so much pain that tears streamed down her face, causing her mascara to stain her cheeks black. The thong fell out of her mouth and her wails became louder, but she was desperate not to complain.

"I-I-I love it. I love it. I love your c-c-c-COOCK! AAAHH! OWWWW! EEEAAAAHH!"

Marge screamed out her adulation for his manhood while tears streamed down her face and she felt as though her body was going to be ripped in half. Ned finally removed his cock from her ass and she felt her hole contracting and throbbing as Ned's massive shaft finally removed itself. She shivered, her virgin asshole was now nearly destroyed. Ned examined her, as she lay crying on his bed he stepped forward and plunged his finger back inside her ass, making Marge shriek. He threw her legs up onto the bed and lay her prone, then he straddled her ass, massaging her hole. He placed his cock at her entrance once more and awaited protest, but Marge only sniffled.

"Do it. Fuck my ass. I want to take all of your cock." She spat defiantly.

Ned slipped himself back inside of her, and began to prone bone Marge's tight ass. As he fucked her, Ned grabbed Marge's hair and pulled it back so harshly that she could not move her head. Marge's tears had stopped and now only quiet moans escaped her lips. Marge was numb to the pain, but she felt absolutely no pleasure from having her ass decimated by Flanders. She decided that she needed to earn the right to have her cunt fucked. She started pushing her ass upwards into Ned, causing him to grunt, she could tell he liked it. Then she started to squeeze her asshole shut, tightening her hole's grip around Ned's cock. She heard Ned moan and knew her plan was working.

Ned could barely move his cock inside of her ass, it was so tight he felt his muscles aching from having to thrust so hard. He felt Marge push her ass up into his cock again and he grunted again. He tightened his grip on her hair and started to fuck her with all of his remaining strength. He heard Marge gasp as he sped up again and she began to wail. His weight was resting on her thighs while he fucked her and he felt her feet flailing behind him as Marge instinctively kicked them randomly around trying to forget the pain. Ned felt his cock sliding in her ass and her hole throbbed and contracted tightly on his shaft making him lose his breath and freeze as his cock unloaded a massive blast of cum inside of Marge's ass. Ned left his cock stuck inside of her until he was certain every drop of cum had left his cock. Cum dripped out of Marge's throbbing asshole, as she whimpered and shook. Ned got up, walked around to the other side of the bed and slapped Marge's mascara covered face with his cock.

"Clean me off."

Marge gingerly took him inside of her mouth, tasting her ass on his cock. She ran her tongue up and down his shaft, and pushed him back down her throat until she was certain his cock was clean. Then, Ned removed his cock and went inside the bathroom. Marge curled up in a ball on the bed and wept. Her ass hurt so badly she thought it was on fire. Her cunt was dripping so much it had soaked the Flanders' new bedsheets. She closed her eyes and tried to convince herself that she was ready to take whatever Ned planned to give her next.

Flanders opened the medicine cabinet and popped two viagra pills into his mouth. He stroked himself until he was once again hard, then walked back outside to greet Marge. But when he opened the door, he found her with her knees tucked into her chest with her arms wrapped around them. He walked over to her and yanked her legs free. Marge whimpered but did not protest. Tears were now freely flowing, and she made no attempt to hide them. Ned reached down and gripped her ass, picking her up.

"P-p-please. I'll do anything, just not that again. Please."

Ned smiled and brushed his lips against hers as he sat her down at the edge of the bed. He sat on the floor as slowly took off her shoes. Then, he grabbed her stockings and pulled them down, exposing Marge's long smooth legs and her cute toes. He crouched down and looked at her feet. They were nimble and womanlike, and her toenails were painted blue. He placed her toes in his mouth and began to suck on them, tasting them as they squirmed inside of his mouth. He started from the smallest and worked his way up, until he had Marge's big toe inside his mouth. Then he ran his tongue up and down the arch of her foot, stopping to nibble at her heel. He licked along the base of her leg, working along her ankle and up her calf, gently biting her leg and sucking her intently. He repeated this with her other leg until Marge had stopped crying and her feet were covered in his saliva. She rubbed her foot across his face and motioned for him to join her on the bed. She lay him down and spread his legs, sitting between his knees. She then placed her now lubricated feet around his cock and began to slide his cock between them. Flanders watched lustfully. She pushed her feet together tightly around his cock and felt this tip brush along the coarse skin at the bottoms of her feet. She leaned forward and took his cock in her hand, jerking him roughly she stared into his eyes and winked. Marge moved forward and raised her body above his erect member. She trembled in anticipation as her hand guided him inside of her. She felt resistance as she tried to insert him, she was too tight, she dipped her hand inside her cunt and massaged the lubricant onto Ned's cock causing him to moan. She pushed the head of his cock inside of her causing them both to gasp, she felt him slipping inside of her and she shivered, his cock kept sliding deeper inside of her, then finally she found herself sitting atop his lap, with his cock completely inside of her. They could both barely contain themselves, this was easily the biggest cock Marge had ever taken, and Marge's pussy was so tight Ned worried he might erupt having just inserted himself. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. This time there was no resistance. Their lips locked as Marge began to bounce on his dick, Marge felt his tongue find his and she moaned. Ned started to kiss her neck and reached with his hands, unclasping his bra and throwing it aside. Marge felt him nibbling at her breasts and groping them with his hand. She pulled back and began to gyrate on Ned's cock. Ned groaned as he felt his dick twist inside of her and Marge gasped as she felt him fill her cunt. Marge flopped up and down on his cock, slamming her body into his. She arched her back and twerked her cunt on his dick as fast as she could. Ned groaned and Marge grabbed his hair, pulling him so that he was sitting up facing her while she bounced on his shaft. They locked in a kiss once again, both pulling at each others hair. Then Marge pulled away, looked Ned in the eyes and whispered mischievously into his ear.

"Fuck me like your wife" she cooed.

Ned did not need to be told twice. He flipped Marge over onto her back, he pulled her legs up around his shoulders and Marge knowingly placed her foot back inside of his mouth. Ned slid his cock back inside of Marge's tight cunt and waited. He stared deeply into Marge's eyes and started to thrust inside of her. Marge began to scream again, but in pleasure. His cock was so deep inside of her she could feel each thrust in her toes. Ned began to thrust harder and bent her legs further backwards, testing her flexibility. He pushed her legs back until her feet were beside her head and he was close enough to kiss her. He slammed into her, and they both started grunting and barking like dogs, unable to communicate in any other fashion. Marge mimicked Maude and wrapped her legs around Ned, pulling him deeper inside of him. Then she wrapped her hands around his back and pulled their bodies together. They were locked in unison, Ned's powerful thrusts, Marge's legs shaking as they gripped tightly around Ned's back and her nails, digging into his shoulder blade. Their bodies were a sweaty mess as they slid against each other. Marge gasped again as Ned fucked her harder.

"YES! YES! DO ME! HARDER FUCK YEEEEESSSS! AAAAAAHHHH!"

Ned started to kiss her neck and Marge grunted her approval. She felt herself pulling with her legs as hard as she could, trying to push Ned deeper inside of her. She squeezed her pussy tight, trying to maximize Ned's pleasure. Her feet were beginning to slip against the sweat on his back. She felt her tits, coated in sweat, rubbing against his chest and her clit, pushing against his pelvis. Marge began to sense Ned was shaking, she grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. They locked lips and Ned ran his hand across her face.

"I'm going to cum" Ned managed to grunt.

"No...NO! WAIT! I'm not there yet!" Marge said panicked.

She could feel her cunt building up a massive orgasm but her without Ned's massive cock she would never feet it. She kissed him again and grabbed his hands, placing them on her tits.

"Not yet...not yet."

Ned was ready to drench her cunt in cum but he forced himself to hold off. His cock was right on the edge, Marge was so tight and he was fucking her so hard he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He decided to fuck her with all his might for as long as he could last and pray she came before he did. He drew his cock back and launched it forward, hammering Marge's tight cunt. He felt himself nearing the end when he heard Marge gasp.

"Aaah…..ah….ahhhh….AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I'M C-C-C-C-UMMING"

Her cunt tightened around Ned's cock and she started to squirt all over him. Ned lost control of his balls as they unleashed a tsunami of cum inside of Marge. They both panted and held each other tightly as orgasm rocked their entire worlds. Marge held Ned and squeezed him deep inside of her with her legs and her pussy exploded, unleashing all her pent up orgasmic stress in one enourmous wave. Her toes curled, her eyes rolled back and she lost the ability to breath as she felt Ned thrusting her huge load of cum inside of her. The pair kissed again as they both climaxed into oblivion. Ned's cock was recoiling like a pistol as it shot load after load into Marge's cunt. Cum dripped down the sides of her leg as it poured out of her pussy. They were both so drenched in sweat, cum and Marge's juices that they couldn't grip anything, so they pulled each other close and let the orgasms keep coming. Eventually, once they both finished, Ned pulled himself out of Marge's pussy, spilling cum all over the bedsheets. His entire cock was drenched in cum and it poured out of Marge's pussy.

Ned looked at Marge, filled with his seed, mascara running, covered in sweat and hair in a mess. He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stepped inside with her. As the steaming hot water hit their hot bodies the loving pair bathed their partner. Marge spread soap over Ned's cock and Ned washed her stricken ass, her dripping pussy and her firm tits. Once Marge's tits were covered in soap, Marge dropped to her knees and took Ned's cock in her hand. The viagra hardened him instantly. She sucked his cock, warming him up before sliding him between her tits and bouncing them on his cock. Ned shook his head. He knew he wouldn't last long, his cock was too sensitive. His body shook and he blasted a load over Marge's face and tits. Marge grabbed the cum with her fingers and sucked it down her throat. Ned's cock remained hard so she stood up in the shower, stroking it with her hand. The pair kissed under the water and Marge bent over.

"You can fuck my ass again if you like"

Ned stared in disbelief. He pushed his cock up against her tender hole and slipped it inside. Marge moaned. Her orgasmic bliss was shielding her from any pain. Fucking her ass again reinvigorated Ned and he began to slam deeply inside of her. Ned couldn't tell whether he enjoyed her ass or cunt more. Her butt squished against him as he thrust, and he couldn't resist slapping it again. Marge yelped and Ned looked up at her. He knew she wasn't enjoying it. He slipped his cock from her ass into her pussy. Her warm juices enveloped his cock once more; he saw Marge widen her stance and start using her toes to push herself back on his cock. Marge began to moan loudly as the water pounded down in the shower. Ned smacked her ass again, and again, her ripe red asscheeks rippled as he brought his hand down. Marge panted, as Ned fucked her from behind. She felt the steam rising and the water warming her body while Ned's massive cock fucked her. She glanced back and watched him fucking her, and she made a choice.

"No. Do it. Fuck my ass. I can take it."

Flanders was hesitant.

"DO IT!"

He pushed his cock back into her ass, but it had tightened from the water raining down on it. Marge grimaced, but pretended to moan.

"Y-yes. Do it, I love your cock"

Ned started slowly pumping inside her ass. It felt incredible, but he was afraid of hurting Marge again.

"ARRGH! FUCK ME DAMNIT!" Marge screamed exasperated.

Flanders crushed his cock into her ass. Marge squealed as she felt her ass being pounded. She kept pretending to moan to hide her shrieks and wails of pain. But strangely, she felt a sensation building in her gut. It started to become overpowering as Flanders kept hammering her ass and slapping her as hard as he could.

"HARDER!" Marge wailed, "I'm g-g-going to c-c-c-CUM!"

A massive wave was unleashed from inside her gut, exploding all over her body, causing her to collapse onto her knees. Ned followed her to the ground and kept fucking her. Her entire body shook and spit fell from her mouth, her toes curled and she began to scream as loud as she could. Ned felt her ass tighten around his cock and her ass seemingly pulled started to close in on his cock, squeezing it so hard as he fucked her that he couldn't stop his load. Marge's vibrating ass felt incredible on his cock as he started to cum. But Marge's body collapsed, unable to sustain such a violent orgasm, she fell completely flat on the ground, pulling Ned's cock out of her ass. His cock was begging for release so Ned dragged Marge up by the hair and forced it back in her mouth. He started fucking her throat again and heard Marge gag slightly before relaxing and allowing him inside. The water hid Ned's chest and drizzled down onto his cock and balls as they slid down Marge's throat. Then he grabbed the back of Marge's head and plunged himself as far as he could down her throat and held. Marge started to become desperate for air and her throat started contracting, trying for force Ned's cock out. But Ned held himself inside of her, loving the feeling of her throat, he began to pump his final load into her final hole. Just as Marge was about to pass out he released her. She swallowed the last of his cum and the couple left the shower. Ned slapped Marge's ass and she jumped, then he pulled their wet, naked bodies together, pushed her up against the bathroom counter, and started to kiss her, with no intention of ever stopping.


	4. Chapter 4

"Neddy? Are you here? I'm home early. Reverend Lovejoy gave everyone at the church the rest of the day off…"

Maude trailed off as she noticed the candles strewn across her home. She followed them up the stairs and distinctly heard the sounds of the water falling from the shower. Maude stopped and smiled, Ned must have planned a surprise for her, she thought. Then she heard the sound of Ned grunting loudly, followed by the high pitched female wail, that could only be associated with sex. Maude sprinted up the remaining stairs and burst through the bedroom door, she turned and looked inside of the bathroom to find Ned, fucking Marge Simpson against the bathroom counter.

"You bastard!" Maude shrieked.

Ned whirled around to face her. Immediately he began to explain, apologize and profess his love for his wife, but it fell on deaf ears. Blinded by rage Maude started hitting Ned and cursing his name.

"Get out!"

Maude pushed Ned out of the bedroom and down the stairs, sending his naked body spiraling down and crashing against the front door. Maude pushed him outside, completely nude and spat in his face. Tears began to run down her face as she rushed back upstairs to meet Marge.

"Maude, I - "

Before Marge could even begin her apology Maude had grabbed her hair and thrown her to the ground.

"You vixen! You dirty whore! You seduced my husband!"

Maude climbed on top of Marge, put her hands around her throat and began to suffocate her. Marge gagged and grabbed Maude's hands, desperately trying to pry them off her throat. But Maude was too bloodlusted to be stopped; she felt Marge's naked body flail beneath her as she attempted to choke the life from her. Marge grabbed desperately at her hair, pulling harshly, but Maude's grip did not let up. Finally Marge managed to push Maude onto her side, breaking her hold and allowing Marge to breath freely. Marge stood and turned to run, but Maude blocked the door.

"Maude, please, I'm sorry...I,-I don't know what came over me…"

Maude stared at Marge as she made her pleas. She saw that Marge's naked body was covered in scratches and hand marks, and that her cunt, was still dripping with Ned's cum. Enraged, she threw herself back at Marge and the pair clawed at each other with their arms. Maude grabbed Marge's long hair and began to whip her head in different directions while Marge stabbed at Maude's torso, eventually grabbing hold of her blouse. Marge pulled viciously and tore the fabric, causing Maude's upper body to be revealed. Maude wore a modest bra, which hid her gigantic tits. Maude threw Marge down onto the bed and chased after her. They wrapped around each other, pulling at one another's hair and yelling profusely. Maude managed to wrap her leg around Marge's throat and Marge began to punch her in the thigh before ripping off her skirt, exposing her thick thighs and round ass. Marge sunk her teeth into Maude's ass, biting down hard and causing her to release her choke hold. The two women, one naked, and one clad in a bra and panties, squabble back and forth until they found themselves, face to face, locked in position and breathing deeply. This time Marge's hands found Maude's throat and she locked her fingers around her supple neck and began choking the life from her. Maude sputtered and struggled but had no where to go. Her legs were entangled with Marge's and the repeated blows she delivered with her arms seemed to do no damage whatsoever. Just as she was about to lose consciousness she felt Marge's grip lessen. She watched as Marge's battered face brought itself close to hers, then she lay in shock as Marge pressed her lips against hers.

All of the anguish and rigorous fighting between them faded into sexual hunger as the pair locked lips. They yearned for each other as they rolled across the bed. They kissed sloppily, spreading spit across their faces. Marge moved her lips down to Maude's neck and began to kiss the area she had just been strangling. Marge felt Maude's hand grab her breast and she slid her hand behind Maude's back unhooking her bra. As she squeezed her massive tits Marge heard Maude moan. Every touch sent a shiver up Maude's spine and as she felt Marge move her mouth down to her tits, Maude began to finger herself. She pushed her hand beneath her panties and slid her fingers inside of her cunt, she rubbed her clit while Marge slobbered over her tits, licking every piece of her humongous boobs. Maude moved her fingers more quickly and as she felt Marge bite down on her breast, a small orgasm rippled throughout her body. She took her hand, awash with her pussy juice, and put it in Marge's mouth. Marge tasted her and sucked her fingers, staring up into Maude's eyes seductively. Maude pushed her back and spread apart her legs. She stared at the hole she had just seen her husband defile, and she pressed her mouth against it. She pressed her mouth inside of Marge's cunt, attempting to reclaim every last drop of Ned's cum. Marge moaned and draped her legs across Maude's shoulders, she ran her hands through Maude's hair, pushing her down into her pussy. Maude stuck her finger inside Marge's cunt and began to lick her clit making Marge gasp. As she worked, Maude noticed cum dripping from Marge's ass as well, she continued to rub Marge's clit with her hand, and brought her mouth down to explore her asshole. Marge breathed sharply as she felt Maude pressing her tongue inside her ass. As Maude worked Marge felt herself starting to cum, her legs began to close on Maude's head and she pushed at her with her hands as she felt so sensitive that one more touch would cause her to explode. But Maude persisted, rubbing Marge's clit and shoving her tongue all around her asshole.

"F-f-f-f-UUUCK!"

Marge bucked upwards she she began to cum. Maude moved her mouth back to her clit and tongued at it. Marge gripped the bedsheets and her legs squeezed around Maude's head until collapsed back on the bed.

Maude stood up and slipped off her soaking wet panties, fully exposing herself to Marge. She smiled and mounted Marge, straddling her and pressing her lips down against hers. Marge reached around and grabbed her ass, smacking it causing Maude to jerk forward. Their cunts brushed against against one another as their bodies locked together. Maude broke the kiss and winked at Marge before dashing off to the floor and reaching for something beneath the bed. Marge watched as Maude brought a large box up onto the bed. She opened it up to reveal a massive array of sex toys: dildos, vibrators, strap-ons, cock rings and fleshlights. Maude selected a double ended dildo that was nearly two feet long, then she sat across from Marge, slid it inside of herself and pushed herself closer to her partner. Marge took the other side of the dildo and placed it inside of her, then she wrapped her arms around Maude, while Maude did the same to her, and they began to scissor, pushing the dildo around inside of them. Maude felt the dildo push inside of her and she grunted. She placed her mouth on Marge's tits and began to suck. Marge's boobs were smaller than hers, but they were firm and perky, and she felt her hard nipples as they pressed against her tongue. Marge thrust herself harder against Maude, feeling the dildo sink deeper inside of her. She felt Maude grab her ass and pulling her closer, she groaned as the massive dildo was nearly completely inside of them. They both thrust shoving the final piece of the massive toy inside their cunts, their pussys now met with each thrust, their clits touched and they began to moan and scream in unison. Their wails echoed throughout the bedroom and they pulled each other close, hugging tightly while humping together, shoving the dildo back and forth in their cunts. They both felt their tits pressed up against the others body as they each tightened their grips, pulling themselves even closer together. Maude felt herself beginning to cum and she held Marge for support; Marge too, felt her cunt starting to erupt and she found herself holding on to Maude as they collapsed onto the bed, tightly wrapped in each others arms, sharing a massive orgasm. They both screamed out loudly as it shook their core, Marge felt as her vibrating cunt brushed against Maude's orgasming pussy and she found herself unable to breath.

"AAaaaAAAAAAHHH! F-f-f-FUUU-AAAAAHH-UUCK" Marge cried.

"Y-Y-Y-EEEESSSSS! H-H-H-H-HAAARDDDERRR!" Maude replied.

Maude began to squirt, sending hot loads of fluid all over Marge. Marge screamed wildly and squeezed Maude's warm body against hers, they continued to hump each other until the orgasms reduced them to a pair of convulsing cunts, wound tightly together as they recovered from the fucking they had delivered to one another.

When Maude began to remove the dildo from their pussies they both moaned as the long appendage traced back through their vaginal walls. Maude brought it to her lips and licked the side that had been placed inside of Marge clean, then she handed it to her fuckbuddy and allowed her to do the same. Maude returned to her box of toys and grabbed a pair of fur covered handcuffs. She lay Marge against the bed on her back and handcuffed her to the backboard, then Maude pulled a large strap-on between her legs, it had two dildos attached, the first faced towards the wearer, and Maude slipped it inside of herself, then on the other side, protruded a large fake cock that Maude would use to fuck Marge. Maude threw a couple more toys across the bed then crawled up to Marge. She spread Marge's legs and rubbed the head of her cock against Marge's wet cunt.

"This, is for fucking my husband."

Maude pushed herself inside of Marge and felt as the dildo inside of the strap-on slammed inside of her as well. She began to thrust slowly and reached back, grabbing a long slender candle and a match. She struck the match with her nail and watched it burn brightly, placing the flame at the tip of the candle. Then as the candle began to burn she held it over Marge's tender flesh, allowing the hot wax to cascade down onto her body.

"Oh...AAH!...AHH!...FUCK that hur-AAH!"

The wax rained down across Marge's tits, causing her to squirm and shout out in pain. She tried to move but her hands were locked up against bed. Maude began to fuck her harder, causing her tits to bounce as the wax tumbled down onto them. With her free hand Maude smacked Marge across the face.

"You dirty whore! You fuck other women's husband's, you are a slut who needs to be punished"

Maude placed the candle in her mouth and let the wax keep falling, then used her free hands to grip Marge's torso and fuck her harder. Maude was thrusting so hard that she felt her own tits begin to sway forwards with each thrust, she moaned and bit down on the candle.

Marge jerked her body trying to avoid the wax. Each drop felt like fire falling onto her tits, but slowly, as more wax fell, it began to harden, creating a wax shells around her tits and lessening the pain. However she still felt Maude pounding her pussy with the strap-on. Her cunt ached from the amount of fucking she had done in such a short time and but she still moaned when Maude slid inside of her, despite the pain, fucking was still very pleasurable. She felt Maude tear away the wax that coated her tits and winced as Maude started to squeeze and toy with them. Her breasts were very sensitive and she gasped as Maude dropped the candle and began to suck on them. The numbness of the pain from the wax mixed with the heat of Maude's mouth and combined with the dildo that was being slammed inside of her pussy Marge began to orgasm. Maude sensed this and grabbed the headboard and used it to thrust even harder against Marge. Maude started to cum, she soaked the inside of the strap-on and she felt her juices running down her leg. Marge's body began to jerk against the handcuffs and her toes curled as Maude slammed back inside of her. Maude reached for the last sex toy on the bed: the vibrator. She turned it on and placed it on Marge's clit, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"AAAAaaaaaaAAAAAH!"

Marge tilted her head back and started to scream. The vibrator on her clit caused her vision to blur. As the fucked, Maude leaned forward and unlocked the handcuffs, then she wrapped Marge's legs around her torso and picked her up, carrying her over to the wall and then continued to fuck her while standing up. Marge felt Maude thrust into her, pushing her up the wall, then she slid back down the wall, dropping her onto Maude's cock with force. Marge pressed her lips against Maude's and they embraced passionately. Maude felt her legs beginning to weaken, she fell to the floor and leaned against the wall, while Marge began to ride her strap-on cock. Marge's orgasm was finally unleashed and she yelped, falling into Maude's breasts and resting against them while she felt and orgasm penetrate her body. Maude's pussy begged for release but nothing came. As Marge breathed heavily trying to recuperate, Maude was left scrambling trying to salvage an orgasm. Maude threw off the strap-on and began furiously fingering her pussy, Marge watched as Maude began to scream in frustration as she felt no orgasm coming. Marge stood and slipped the strap-on inside of her, it was wet and warm from its time between Maude's legs. Then Marge went over to the bed and returned with several items. First, she pushed Maude flat on her stomach, then she tied a silk rope into a noose and wrapped it around Maude's neck, finally, she tightened the noose so that Maude could barely breath. Then she placed herself behind Maude's huge ass and slipped the strap-on inside of her. Maude groaned in satisfaction as she felt the cock slip inside of her. She started to push her butt back into Marge as she fucked her prone body. But Maude's pleasure turned to horror when she heard Marge strike a match; she turned around to see Marge lighting a candle and felt immediate pain as the first drop of wax splattered over her ass.

"OwowowowowowowOWWW! Stoooop! Stopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstop! F-f-fuck!"

Marge heard Maude's wails and tightened the noose around her neck, until her words turned into gags. Marge started fucking Maude as hard as she could, every drop of wax caused her to squirm and grunt. Marge placed the silk rope in her mouth and tightened the noose by pulling her head backwards, then as Maude's face grew red, she started to slap her ass, making her butt jiggle. The wax raining down and Maude desperately tried to smack the candle from Marge's hands, but Marge only tightened the noose more. Maude's arms dropped to the ground and her protests turned into grunts, her pained wails to stifled whines and her face was now scarlet red. Maude felt the hot wax scalding her body, the huge dildo ravaging her cunt, Marge's firm hand slapping her ass and the noose, cutting off her airflow. She moaned, and her the noose tightened a final time, she was completely unable to breath. Maude started to grunt wildly, trying to tell Marge to loosen her grip, she clawed at the noose with her hands to no avail. Panic rushed through her body, and seemingly enhanced all her sensations, each touch felt like an orgasmic eruption and her oxygen craving body jerked around. The wax drops sent shivers down to her cunt, and the dildo pushed her closer to her orgasmic edge, then, as Marge slapped her ass again Maude began to feel herself losing consciousness. As soon as Marge saw Maude's head dip, she began to thrust even harder, Maude's body screamed internally for air and her blood seemed to surge to her cunt, Maude's eyes rolled back into her head and an orgasm was unleashed, shaking her naked body along the floor. Maude was having an orgasmic seizure, her arms and legs moved wildly and she began to foam at her mouth as the noose continued restricting her breathing. She grunted and snorted as her cunt was filled once again by Marge's strap-on and as the world began to fade from view, her overwhelming orgasm was the only thing that kept her awake. Her vagina clenched around the strap-on and she started squirting an enormous amount of juices, covering the floor. The orgasm travelled from her head where she felt dizzy from the noose, down to her breasts which pressed against the floor, and in her oxygen deprived state, her nipples felt insanely orgasmic as the rubbled against the ground. Her arms flailed in different directions and her hands were clenched in tight fists, as she tried to ride out the orgasm. Beneath her tits her cunt was exploding with pleasure, with each thrust Maude felt herself travel higher and higher, her face was now a light purple and she no longer felt the pain of the wax or ass slaps. Her legs were both locked in contorted positions with her toes curled and her body shook from the orgasm. Finally Marge released the noose and as the air travelled into her lungs, Maude felt the orgasm turn into a ball of energy and explode inside her pussy. As quickly as she sucked down air she exhaled it by screaming as loud as she could. When her screams died down she could not move her body. The orgasm had ruined her. Marge carried her to the bed, pulled off the strap-on and spooned Maude's beautiful body as they both fell peacefully into an post-orgasm slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Marge stirred from her slumber. She reached for her phone on the nightstand and texted Homer that she would be spending another night at Patty and Selma's; then she turned and looked at the figure lying beside her. Maude's sensual curves were hidden beneath the bed sheets but her long luscious legs were exposed at the edge of the bed, her cute feet pressed together, her toenails glistened as their red nail polish reflected in the light. Marge smelled Maude's hair, it was sweet and strawberry scented, she reached over and squeezed one of Maude's boobs, feeling its warmth in her hand. Marge was then jolted from her blissful enamouration with Maude's body by the sound of someone entering the house. She hurriedly shook Maude awake and without a word, the pair understood what was happening.

Ned forced himself through the door. He was a wreck. Stress lined his face and he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Maude? I dropped the kids off at my parents. We need to talk."

He started to walk up the steps towards the bedroom. Each step was agony, when his feet brought him to the bedroom door he froze, unable to open it. He took a deep breath, placed his hand on the door handle, and proceeded inside. The instant Ned stepped into the bedroom he froze for a second time, Marge and Maude stood fully dressed in front of the bed. Ned was speechless, his mouth opened but words escaped him, leaving him standing, mouth agape, staring at the two women before him. Maude walked up towards her husband, she wrapped her hands around his head and pulled him in for a kiss. Ned placed his hand around Maude's waist and pulled her close, desperate never to let her go again. Maude broke from his embrace and Marge walked towards him. Before he could react, Marge shoved her lips against his, she wrapped her arm around his neck and lifted one of her legs up, wrapping it around his butt. Ned struggled to push her off, her grip on him was strong, and despite his efforts, Marge's lips were firmly planted on his for a long while. When they finally broke apart Ned turned to Maude, desperate to apologize, but before he could make a sound, his wife turned and locked lips with Marge. Ned watched as the two women sloppily made out with each other, he watched Maude place her hand on Marge's ass, and Marge beginning to grope Maude's tits. Then they stopped. They both looked seductively at Ned, then they let their clothes drop to the floor and revealed their naked bodies.

They both dropped to their knees and began to work on Ned's belt buckle. Once it came loose they threw it to the ground and both clamoured for his cock. Maude grabbed it in her hand and immediately shoved it down her throat. Marge grabbed the back of her head and pushed it down onto Ned's cock, making Maude gag as it slid back down her nimble throat. Ned grunted as he started to punish his wife's throat, his cock became covered in Maude's spit as she choked on his massive shaft. She gagged and Ned only pushed his cock deeper inside of her. He held his cock in her mouth and waited. Maude tried to conserve her air and keep his cock inside of her as long as possible, but eventually, she needed to breath. She pushed back, trying to remove Ned's cock from her mouth, but Marge's hands held her head in place. Maude started to thrash, desperate for oxygen, but Ned brought down his hands as well, placing them on her head and holding her in place. Just as she began to go faint, they released her, and she sputtered, collapsing on the floor, breathing heavily. Maude hopped up and grabbed Marge's head, holding it in place. Ned shoved his cock inside of Marge's mouth, then instead of deepthroating her as he had done to his wife, he began to fuck her mouth. With his wife holding Marge's head in place Ned started to powerfully thrust inside of her mouth. Marge persevered while his cock ravaged the back of her throat. As he thrust, Ned pulled off his shirt and kicked his pants aside. Now fully naked, the girls stopped to admire his perfect frame. Maude started to suck on his balls while Marge took his cock back in her mouth. As Maude tickled his balls with her mouth, Marge ran her tongue across his shaft, the placed the head of his cock in her mouth pleasuring it with her tongue, while jerking the rest of his manhood off with her hand. Ned groaned in pleasure, as he watched their mouths moving across his cock.

Ned reached down and pulled them both by their hair until they stood, then he took Maude and lay her down on the bed. Next he sat Marge atop Maude's face, and as Maude began to eat Marge's pussy, Ned slid inside of her. Maude moaned and shoved her tongue into Marge's cunt, causing Marge to gasp. Then she leant forward, brought Ned's hands up to her breasts, and kissed him while his wife ate her pussy. Maude licked Marge's clit, making her moan inside of Ned's mouth. Ned slammed his cock inside of his wife, and grabbed her tits, holding them tightly as he fucked her delicious cunt. Ned brought his mouth down on Marge's tits and began to taste them as she moaned from Maude's tonguing. He bit down on her nipples and buried his nose inside of her chest, feeling her tits rubbing against him as his cock slid inside of Maude. Maude began to moan loudly, she wrapped her arms around Marge's legs and pulled her down onto her face. She started to moan as Ned's cock kept pounding her pussy, then Marge reached down and began rubbing her clit and she started to scream.

"OOOOooooh! N-n-n-neddy!"

An orgasm washed through her body and her cunt squeezed Ned's cock tightly. Ned continued to hammer his wife, and kissed Marge as Maude's screams echoed in the room. His hands ran down the sides of Marge's waist until they were gripping her ass. Seeing Ned's hunger, Marge pecked him on the cheek and whispered,

"Take me."

Ned flipped Marge over and pushed Maude back so that Marge's face lay directly in front of his wife's cunt. Marge began to devour Maude's pussy, but stopped and began to yelp as she felt Ned forcing himself inside of her ass. Marge grimaced as she felt Ned push himself halfway inside of her, then she squeaked as he quickly thrust the last of himself inside her ass. Marge buried her face inside of Maude's pussy to distract herself from the pain and Maude threw her head back in pleasure as her neighbour pleasured her cunt. Ned loved the tightness of Marge's ass, he thrust hard inside of her, causing her ass to jiggle and her face to smash into Maude's cunt.

"Uuuunnnffft! Y-y-yesssss...f-f-fuck m-m-my a-a-aAAASSS!"

Marge wailed as Ned smacked her ass with his hand. Maude ran her hands through Marge's hair reassuringly and pushed her lips back down onto her clit. Ned meanwhile, gripped Marge's waist with both hand and pulled it back onto his cock, sending him deeper into the cravasses of her ass. Marge began to whimper and Maude slid herself downwards and began to kiss her. Maude brought Marge's hands to her tits and let her squeeze them as Ned fucked her ass. Maude tried to shove her tongue inside of Marge's mouth but Marge was moaning and breathing too much. Maude scampered off the bed and returned with the strap-on affixed to her pussy. She lay beneath Marge and while her husband fucked Marge's ass, she slid inside of her pussy. Marge gasped as she felt a second cock entering her body. Maude wrapped her arms around Marge and pulled their tits together, she began to kiss her neck as she rammed the strap-on inside of Marge's pussy.

Each thrust felt incredible. Ned fucked her ass into the bed, pushing her body down into Maude and sinking the strap-on further into her pussy, and Maude thrust upwards inside of her cunt, pushing her ass up, sending Ned's cock deeper inside of her. Marge began to scream as Ned's constant ass slaps started reddening her ass cheeks once more.

"Unghh, unnnggghh, uuuAAAHHHHHNnnngggghhhh!"

Marge was completely incoherent. Her words were slurred and her breathing ragged and the Flanders jointly fucked her. Her body began to shake and Maude squeezed her tightly, Marge started to spasm, her hands locked into fists and her eyes rolled back into her head. Her vision black she began to feel the full wrath of an anal and vaginal orgasm. Her crotch exploded, twerking up and down, slamming up into Ned's cock then tumbling down upon Maude's strap-on.

"Oooohhhhhh, uuuuunnnngggghhhhh, uuugGGHHNNN,UUUGGGHNNNNnnn"

Marge's toes curled and she collapsed into Maude, completely unable to move. Maude was pinned under her weight but continued to thrust inside of her. Every thrust generated as quiet whimper from Marge as the orgasm took hold of her entire body. Ned pulled his cock out of her hole and her ass throbbed. She attempted to stand and tumbled down onto the bed. She staggered around, dazed, until coming to rest.

When Marge regained her senses, she saw Maude sucking Ned's cock on the side of the bed. Ned sat on the edge of the mattress and Maude pushed together her tits, letting Ned thrust between them. Marge crawled up behind Ned and pulled him backwards, sitting him against the bed frame. She and Maude both sat across from him, and Maude stretched out her leg and began to caress his cock with her foot. They both began to rub his cock with their feet, Maude squeezed the shaft between her soles and Marge toyed with the head of his cock with her toes. Ned moaned as their feet massaged his cock, Marge tickled the base of his balls with her toes and he groaned in pleasure. Marge then moved forward, and placed the tip of his cock into her mouth while Maude continued to work the shaft with her cute feet. Marge engulfed his cock inside of her mouth, taking brief breaks to run her tongue along Maude's feet, lubricating them and tasting their sweetness. Marge was fingering herself as she played with Ned's cock, and she felt her cunt getting wet. She took Maude's feet in her mouth, suckled at her toes, then deepthroated Ned's cock until she ran out of air. Gasping, she grabbed his cock in her hand, raised herself above him, and lowered herself down on top of his manhood. Marge moaned as she felt Ned's monstrous cock enter her pussy again, she groped her own breasts with her hands and threw her head back in pleasure as she bounced up and down on his massive dick while his beautiful wife watched. Maude went over and sat on Ned's face and looked at Marge. The two women pulled together instantly, the longed for one another's touch and they pressed their lips together, their hands running through the other's hair, groping the other's breasts and smacking at one another's ass. They both moaned as Ned started to pleasure them. He filled Marge's cunt with his cock and his tongue danced along Maude's clitoris, making her squirm atop his face. Marge smacked Maude's ass hard and Maude gasped, the pair were so intertwined that they were breathing air down each other's throats. Marge smacked Maude's ass again and she yelped, then smacked Marge's ass even harder. They returned slaps, each moaning and grunting as flesh met flesh. They began to pull at each other's hair, and bite at each other's breasts as they rode Ned.

Maude moaned as Ned tickled her clit again. Then she gasped as Marge smacked her ass once more. She slapped her hand against Marge's amble butt, she pulled back on her blue hair as she plunged her mouth back down onto her tits. Marge groaned and clawed back at Maude's tits, pulling at her hair and causing her to shriek as she bit down on her breast. Maude realised there was only one way to win this battle. She grabbed Marge's ass with both of her hands and slammed it down onto Ned's cock.

"Take my husband's cock you dirty slut!"

She heard Ned groan as she slammed Marge's ass down onto him. Marge's grip on her hair loosened and she was reduced to pants and pleasurable noises. Maude pushed Marge's ass down in rhythm with Ned's thrusts, causing the pair to moan uncontrollably.

"I'm cumming!" Marge shrieked as she drenched Ned's cock with her juices.

Marge slipped herself off of Ned's cock and her juices gushed down onto him. She smiled and kissed both the Flanders as she hopped of the bed. When she re-appeared she was wearing Maude's strap-on, still wet with her juices. She positioned Maude so that her head dangled off the side of the bed, then Marge took Maude's legs, placed them on her shoulders and pushed the strap-on inside of her. Ned, stood on the floor at the end of the bed where Maude's head hung upside down. He opened her mouth, and slipped his cock into her throat. Ned could watch as Maude's neck stretched as he pushed his cock deeper inside her throat. He grabbed her tits and pinched them as he watched Marge thrusting inside of his wife. Maude started to moan from the fucking, and that caused her throat to contract, squeezing Ned's cock as it slid inside of her mouth. Ned started to fuck his wife's mouth, upside down he was able to fit a larger portion of his cock inside of her, and Maude's eyes widened with fear as she felt his sliding inside of her.

Meanwhile Marge was fucking Maude with all her strength. Each thrust made a clapping sound as she crashed the strap-on into Maude's pussy. Maude's tits jiggled in Ned's hands after each thrust, and continued to moan, although with Ned's cock in her mouth, she could only make a gurgling noise. Ned leaned across his wife's body and brought his lips together with Marge's. They tasted each other's mouths while both fucking his wife. Marge continued to thrust inside of Maude's pussy until Maude's muscles all tensed up and she groaned loudly while Ned continued to fuck her mouth.

"UUURRRRGGGGHHH! UURRGH! UURRRRRGGGHHH!"

Maude wailed and she tightened her pussy around the strap-on and squirted all over Marge and Ned and the kissed over her orgasming body. She felt Ned hitting the back of her throat and Marge slamming inside of her cunt one last time, then they both pulled out.

As Ned watched Marge slip out of the strap-on he stroked his own cock. He was the only person not to have cum yet, and he knew what he needed to get there. He went over to his wife, shivering and shaking from her orgasm, he picked her up and hugged her tightly. Maude smiled and embraced her husband. Then Ned bent her over on her hands and knees on the bed. He placed Marge with her legs spread in front of Maude's face and maneuvered himself behind his wife. He admired the view: his wife's soft feet led up to her thick thighs and huge ass bent over as she ate out Marge's cunt. Ned pushed himself inside of Maude's pussy and she moaned loudly, still sensitive from Marge's fucking.

"Yes, Neddy."

Then he pulled his cock out, drenched in her fluids. He stroked it, and began to rub it against her asshole.

"NO! NED! NO!"

Ned didn't stop and continued to prod her asshole. Marge hugged Maude reassuringly, and whispered sweet thoughts into her ear. Maude's virgin asshole had never been penetrated by anything, for years since they had met, Ned had been desperate to cum inside of it, but Maude always refused. He pushed the head of his cock against her entrance and Maude began to wail. Her asshole was so tight he could not fit. He slammed himself violently inside her pussy once more to lubricate himself, making Maude groan loudly. He brought his cock back up to her ass and began to push.

"OW! OWOWOWOW! NONONONONO! PLEEEEASE! PLEEEEAAAASE! NOOOO!"

Ned felt himself slowly entering her and he grabbed her hips, using them as leverage as he forced himself inside of her.

"FUCK! NED! I'M SERIOUS! PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS!"

Ned was hesitant due to his wife's pleas, but as the head of his cock finally slipped inside of her ass, all of his hesitation disappeared. Tears began to stream down Maude's face as Ned inched the rest of his cock inside of her. He grunted loudly as the last inch of his cock slipped inside of her.

"OooooooAAAAH! P-p-p-please….s-s-s-st-st-s-to-o-p-p…" Maude sniffled through tears.

Ned's cock vibrated inside of Maude's ass. Her virgin hole was so tight he could barely even thrust. He slowly started moving in and out of her ass, his cock was being squeezed so tightly that he thought it might burst. Maude's tears reduced to sniffles and Marge began distracting her by pushing her face into her pussy. As Ned's gentle and soft thrusts grew more frequent, he became more ambitious. Slowly he drew his cock back, until it was nearly entirely out of Maude's ass; he felt Maude's hole throbbing on his cock as it tried to accommodate the massive monstrosity. With only the tip of his cock still resting inside of his wife's asshole, Ned slapped her ass, gripped her waist for support then slammed himself back inside of her in a thunderously powerful thrust. Maude yelped and screamed in pain.

"AAAAWWAAAAAAAAHHHHH! N-N-N-NED! S-S-S-STOOOOOPPPPP!"

Maude felt like she was being ripped in half as Ned ravaged her. He slapped her ass as well, and it started to turn a bright red as both the thrusts and slaps grew harder. Maude's wails became more rampant and loud and to silence her, Marge wrapped her leg around Maude's head, and pulled her into her pussy. Marge took her other foot and placed it into Ned's mouth.

Ned admired Marge's foot as it rubbed his face. Her toenails were painted blue and he took them in his mouth, sucking on them and tasting them while he fucked his wife's ass. Maude's gorgeous body was contorted in pain as she lay crying into Marge's pussy. Marge grew bored of not being pleasured so she grabbed the two foot dildo and slipped it inside of herself, then she crawled beneath Maude and slid it inside of her cunt and let the dildo be thrust inside of her through the aftershocks of Ned's thrusts into Maude's ass. Ned saw Marge moaning beneath his wife and he stopped smacking Maude's ass just so that he could grab it and hold it in his hand. It was so massive that when he slapped it, it rippled all the way down her thigh. Maude had stopped crying and merely grunted uncomfortably everytime Ned plunged back inside of her. Her ass was incredibly tight, and as it tried to force Ned's cock out, it only squeezed his cock tighter forcing him to fuck her harder. Ned grabbed the back of Maude's hair and pulled it backwards, and while he did that Marge began to suck on her massive tits.

Marge felt Ned pounding his wife's ass as the dildo rocked inside of her. She moaned and grabbed Maude's tits with both hands and pushed them together onto her face, sucking on them while Maude moaned in pain. Marge flexed her body upwards, pushing the dildo deeper inside of herself and pushing Maude up into Ned, shoving his cock deeper inside of her. The married couple moaned, but for differing reasons.

Maude felt her husband grabbing her hair and was astonished by the amount of pain she was feeling. Her asscheeks were nearly numb from the slaps, her hair was being yanked backwards and her asshole felt as though it was being ripped in half. But then the pain began to develop into a sort of warmth, and it began to spread from her ass throughout her body. Her asshole clenched tightly around Ned's cock, completely restricting it from moving, and Maude began to scream louder than ever before, but in pleasure rather than pain. Her entire body felt warm and she felt a sudden rush sweep through her like a strong current of electricity, she buried her face in the bed sheets and screamed.

Ned's cock was stuck. He was midway inside of Maude but her virgin asshole had tightened so hard he was stuck. He yearned so desperately to fuck her now even tighter hole that he pressed his entire body weight on his cock, begging for it to move. Slowly it started forward, then it slipped completely inside of Maude's ass causing Maude to shriek in pleasure.

"AAAAIIIEEEEEE! FUUUUUAAAAIIIEEEEEAAACK!"

Maude screamed loudly and Marge wrapped her arms and legs around her body, pulling her close and shoving the dildo further inside of both of them. Ned continued to thrust, his legs were growing weak and he could feel himself growing near to orgasm. His wife had shut down, she collapsed on top of Marge and could no longer keep herself upright, the orgasm had complete control over her body. Maude was squirting uncontrollably onto Marge, her entire stomach was coated in her hot sticky juices. Maude's nails dug into her skin as her hands clenched and her toes were curled so forcefully that they began to turn red. Ned felt a massive load coming. He grabbed Maude's hips and thrust himself as deeply into her ass as he could and unleashed his cum. He started to fill her ass, hot cum exploded from his cock, emptying into her hole and dripping out of it as Ned continued to pump warm seed inside of his wife's hole. Maude's ass clamped down on Ned's cock and milked every drop of semen he had inside of him, pouring it out inside of Maude's ass. As Maude came her cunt started to squeeze the dildo and forced it out, and inside of Marge. Marge felt the entire dildo pushing inside of her and combined with Maude's tits brushing against her face, and Maude's cunt rubbing against her clit, she too began to cum. The entire bedroom was a chorus of screams as the trio all came to orgasm. They were all covered it sweat from the sheer effort of their love making. They slipped and stuck to each other and their hair was damp from their efforts. Ned collapsed beside his wife, cum still spilling out of her ass, his balls completely empty. Marge pushed out from under Maude and approached her ass. Cum was overflowing from inside of her hole and Marge could not help herself. First she took Ned's cock in her mouth, cleaning him off entirely, then she dove into Maude's ass, licking away all of the cum that Ned had deposited and swallowing it whole.

The exhausted and filthy trio dragged themselves to the bathroom, where they all climbed inside of a steaming hot shower. They clung to each other in the water and spread soap across each of their bodies, cleaning every crevice of cum, sweat and squirts. They stayed in the shower until the hot water ran cold, then they toweled themselves dry and climbed into bed. The two girls lay on either side of Ned as they pulled the blankets up over themselves. They squeezed themselves tightly against their thoroughbred cock and each planted a kiss on his cheek before they all drifted off to sleep.


End file.
